


Twisted Words

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Albus doesn't like talking about his past, Gen, H/C bingo, Skeltons in the closet, for many reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Albus would like to think that Gellert twisted their plans. But, let's be honest....





	Twisted Words

When he was young, Albus never cared who knew about his feelings. Not his brother, not his neighbors. The only ones who mattered was Albus and the one he loved.

Now, Albus was ashamed of how he had acted. That love had cost him so much. His brother’s affection. His sister. His honor, in a way. 

Loving Gellert Grindelwald had gone horribly wrong. They had talked of great things. Of turning the world onto it’s head and leading it to a great and glorious new future. Where wizards would lead the muggles to an age of greater good. And those wizards would be lead by the best and brightest. Which, at the time, was Albus and Gellert. At least it was in their planning. 

They had plotted and planned, and it was going to be a glorious revolution. 

Then Ariana had died. 

Even now, Albus did not know who had cast the spell that had ended his little sister’s life. He did not want to know, in honest truth. It was one reason he did not wish to see Gellert again. Albus had a feeling that his former love did know. And Gellert might tell him. 

Now, years after their summer together, Gellert was starting to make great moves on plans that should have never been plotted out. He even used the phrase that Albus had created for their glorious plans. 

It sickened Albus to know that he had been part of this. Part of this chaos and madness that Gellert had started to spread, not just in Europe, but in America as well. It was all over the papers when some new atrocity hit the magical world. 

Albus’s heart hurt whenever he saw a photo of Gellert, looking pleased and smug about whatever chaos he was surrounded by. 

As much as he wished that things were different, Albus also knew there was not a great deal he could do about the other man. Not currently. For some reason, nobody had connected the pair of them, which was good. Albus loved his job as a teacher in Hogwarts, and any former ties to Grindelwald would put that position into jeopardy. 

Albus was still grateful for the fact that Aberforth never spoke of that summer. Of course, he was still bitter and angry at Albus for bringing Gellert into their lives. But he had not spoken of it. Though perhaps it was because his brother thought no one would believe him.

Albus already had a growing reputation for brilliance, and Aberforth... had not. 

Still, it was a worry that Albus had. That, one day, someone would find out that Gellert had not come up with his grand plans alone. It seemed that his former friend had not shared the origins of his plots, but Albus was not sure if that would always be the case. 

Unfortunately, there was nothing Albus could do about what Gellert might or might not say. 

But it was not a secret that he would share. A past that he would keep silent over, for more than one reason.


End file.
